


Lights that grow

by Alannada



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ainur - Freeform, Ezellohar, F/F, Femslash, The Two Trees of Valinor, Valar - Freeform, Valier, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alannada/pseuds/Alannada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A fic written for 30 days of femslash on Tumblr (Day 3: Write something about keeping secrets. Varda/Yavanna)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lights that grow

**Author's Note:**

> A fic written for 30 days of femslash on Tumblr (Day 3: Write something about keeping secrets. Varda/Yavanna)

Two Valier were resting their fánar on a soft grass growing on a top of a hill. It was a wonderful time, peaceful and silent. Varda was laying on her stomach, turning her head to look up at the other Valie. Golden hair was falling like a waterfall above her shoulder when Kementari was bowing her head above the Starkin _dler._  
_Don’t move, sweet blossom_ , Yavanna said, she was repeating those words countless times because it was really hard for her companion to remain motionless for so lon _g._  
_I wish to look at you_. Varda said, but obediently rested her chin on her hands, looking on a land under the hill, basked in soft light of her stars. _Lamps were beautiful,_ she added after a while and tried to look at Yavanna. _I wish a new light to brighten the world. Something closer to the surface than my stars._  
The dark-skinned Valie chuckled and spanked her bottom lightly.  
_Yes, more light would be nice, my plants could grow bigger_. _Don’t move your head, I almost finished!_ Her voice was full of joyful tones so Varda knew her beloved sisterling wasn’t really angry. Yavanna returned to braid her silver hair in small braids. _You are like a tiny rabbit which cannot sit patiently._  
_There are reasons. I want to look at you, fair one._  
Varda looked around again, trying not to move her head too much.  
_And I do not want anyone to see us here. I told them I will go to far skies on the East…_  
_Oh, hush, love. They are too busy with the wine Aule made from my grapes. No one will come here to search for us. And now remain motionless for a while and let me finish._  
Yavanna was weaving Varda’s hair in a complicated braids, smiling at the contrast between her dark fingers and her bright hair. Varda relaxed under this caress, closing her eyes. No one will come here and find that the two mightiest Valier were here. They both lied to excuse themselves for the merry party the Ainur made in Lorien. The moments when they could act freely were very rare. Varda couldn’t understand why they must hide their love in secret, but Fui, an Ainu of the future (one of those who remained at Eru’s side) told them that from hiding their love will grow a great joy to Arda. She also told them that they must marry two of the mightiest Ainur in order to make the world balanced.  
Varda thought it was stupid. They should be together, they were meant to be together. Manwë was cold like northern wind, still looking at his brother in awe and Aulë was too bold, to grumpy for loving, caring Yavanna.  
Kementari finished her work and kissed Varda’s hair.  
_Alright, now you can sit up_ , she said. Varda immediately sat beside her and wrapperd her arms around her beloved one, planting small kisses to her lips, cheeks and eyelids.  
Yavanna was laughing, embracing her beloved one and returning each kiss eagerly. When Varda rested her head on her shoulder, she started to sing sweetly, weaving her love and awe into her song. Varda was listening to her, then, after some time, she joined her lover, adding her strong, loving voice to her, plaiding her song with Yavaqnna’s.  
And from their love, from their song, as Fui had forsook, grew great joy for the world. One part of this joy was silver, like Varda’s hair, the second was golden like Yavanna’s.  
And when they fell silent, looking at their creation, basked in light of the silver tree, Varda understood there was no way to hide their love in secret anymore.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All places and characters belong to J. R. R. Tolkien (unless stated otherwise)  
> I am not a native speaker and have a bad case of dysgraphia. If you find a mistake in any of my texts feel free to send me a pw about that and I will fix it.


End file.
